


Chunky’s dead

by Sarcastinator2356



Category: South Park, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastinator2356/pseuds/Sarcastinator2356
Summary: Ear
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Todoroki Enji | Endeavor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Chunky’s dead

Endeavor had a bad day

Cartman felt bad

So he let Endeavor use his ear

Cartman died

Kyle Broflovski shat on his grave

Trey Parker and Matt Stone we’re arrested and sent to prison 

And Horikoshi cried himself to sleep


End file.
